navycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Plots
Description Plots are a add on feature for Navycraft. Most versions of the plot is available, with the Shipyard world. A plot is a limited creative area provided to players of the server build their creation. These plots are organized as form differentiating sizes organized between three principle types of minecraft vehicle used on the server. Which are Hangars for flying vehicles, Tank for Ground Vehicles, and Ship plots for anything used in the water. Different Sizes for plots Each plot type has at least two to maximum of five sizes available for players. It should be noted that vehicles in Navycraft are measured by the block, which is considered to be 1 meter in length. With Navycraft, some servers these plots can only be opened due to them achieving Rank points (RP). These levels of ranks will allow players from lowest ranks to high ones, which allows them to open larger and larger plots. While depending on the version of Navycraft being used, the example below will refer to the default sized used with Classic Navycraft. While not purview of this articles, Ship plots were also used to have more than one vehicle within the plot. Such as a Carrier type ship, to launch other smaller ones such as Tanks, Planes, smaller Ships & Submarines using the Launcher Sign. Types of Plots *'Ship Plots' - These are plots which are intended for ships & submarines and anything that may be spawned by a dock side spawner. There are FIVE sizes in all with typical Navycraft. These include; Ship1, Ship2, Ship3, Ship4, and Ship5. Each type plot has different sizes and number blocks each plot may allow for this size of ship/submarine. These plots each have characteristics, which Ship1 was starter plot, small in length. While Ship2 was a lengthen in-comparison to Ship1, while Ship3 and 4 would be both longer than previous plots, Ship3 would be known for it's length, while ship4 would be noted for it's width, which wasn't always ideal. Ship5 would be largest of them all, allowing for large, well armored vehicles to be used. *'Tank Plots' - There are only two sizes used in Navycraft, Tank1 and Tank2. However, only Tank1 is only one normally used. Tank2 is a larger and longer vehicles, which at times can cause issues for game play, which has never been regular use. *'Hangar Plots' - These are for the flying vehicles, two types flying minecraft vehicle can fit on these plots. Why are plots useful? Navycraft has self-imposted restrictions for maximum sized a any vehicle type can be. This allows for players on competitive and faction base servers to have a goal to unlock achievements to be able open up more larger plots. Only though combat, with ranking system can these plots be unlocked if it's in use. Without it, a player base may grow bored and leave. This system has work well for a number years on now defunct Naval Battlezone and Naval Clash Minecraft servers. Odd Type Plots In previous version of Navycraft, specialty plots have been setup by a server owner. These plots were sometimes referred to a Map plots. These plots could be extremely large and tall to allow structures such as bases to be copied and then spawned by the staff. On Naval Battlezone, such plots were used as prizes for donors who gave to the maintenance of the server. On NavalClash, such plots were numbered due to their varying sizes and usually accessible to players whom donated to the server. NavyCraft Reloaded This version of Navycraft principle used on NavalClash server has expanded number of sizes used for the server. These would include two additional plots for Hangars, Hangar3 and Hangar4. While not big enough house such vehicle like a Zeppelin, they can allow better scaling for bigger vehicles. Also, additional larger size ship plot was added to the server, simply known as ShipX. ShipX was awarded to Factions on the server that exceeded 15 members. The Faction leader would control the plot itself, and be only one to spawn it's contents. While only Server Administrator/Owner may issue out this type of plot. Hangar3 and 4 were also Faction only plots. In it's third year of operation (2019), the plots would be lengthened. Most notably the Ship4 plot would be much longer than Ship3, and be more useful by 10 blocks. Notes As noted above, plots are add on feature found in the Shipyard World. Shipyard World was not included in Navycraft Lite. Which is only known publicly issued out version of Navycraft. Even if a physical Shipyard world is added to a server, the shipyard can't function without the plugin that governs Player Ranks. Shipyard also needs Regions to keep vehicle to function or allow weapons to fire thus avoiding destruction of the plots and shipyard as a whole. Category:Guides